In the last few decades, the market for electronic devices has grown by orders of magnitude, fueled by the use of portable devices, and increased connectivity, data transfer and data storage in all manners of devices. Furthermore, circuit fabrication improvements, as well as advances in circuit integration and other aspects have made storage devices cheaper and more reliable. As changes in data storage requirements, fabrication process and other developments occur, new techniques are constantly being developed for adoption.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.